The invention relates to a conveyor and method for conveying a tire component, in particular a tread for retreading.
Known conveyors for retreading comprise rollers which are actively driven to convey a fresh tire tread to a buffed carcass at the downstream end of the conveyor. These known roller conveyors are complex, expensive and require frequent maintenance to prevent down time. Furthermore, complex gripping means, such as vacuum cups, magnets and/or jaws are used to pick up and clamp the tire component during handling.
DE 1 904 481 A discloses a device for feeding a tread strip to a pressing machine. The device comprises a supply table and a transporting means for transporting the tread over the supply table towards the pressing machine. DE 1 904 481A teaches that the surface of the supply table has to be ‘even and smooth’ to generate as little friction as possible between the tread and the supply table during sliding of said tread over the supply table. Although the known supply table is relatively simple and requires less maintenance compared to a roller conveyor, dust and other particles will be collected on its surface over time, reducing its smoothness. The support table thus still requires regular maintenance. Furthermore, it is very hard to pick up the tread from the supply table for handling purposes. DE 1 904 481 A employs a transporting means with pins that are inserted into the tread from above to grip and displace the tread over the supply table. Disadvantages of the pins is that they do not securely hold the tread and that they damage the tread.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an alternative conveyor and method for conveying a tire component, wherein the complexity, costs and/or maintenance requirements of the conveyor can be reduced and/or wherein the handling of the tread can be improved.